Haku's Beans 1: How Haku Came to Love Beans
by Neko-Serenity14
Summary: Haku finds a can of beans. He can't seem to open them but with the help of NoFace, he manages...What happens when Haku discovers the glory of beans? OneShot


Ok this story is all about how Haku discovered beans...It's an joke w/ me and my cuzin that haku loves beans. We came up w/ it 4 years ago...to this day its still going on...not as strong, definatly not as strong, but still going. haha...this whole thing led to other things as well...too lazy to explain...lala.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spirited Away or any of it's characters. The bean joke IS mine tho. Mine and my cousin Angies. so rawr...

**_

* * *

_**

HAKU'S BEANS: How Haku Came to Love Beans

One day while a boy with dark, straight, neck length hair was out on a trip for his Mistress Yubaba, he tripped over something in the forest and fell.

"OW!" he yelled and turned to see what he had tripped over. It was a can. A white can with the words BEANS written in big, bold, blue letters. "What are these?" he asked to no one in particular.

The boy walked over to the can of Beans and picked it up. It was kind of heavy, but not too heavy. The boy examined the can and wondered what these "beans" were. He tried to open the can but it wouldn't open, he tried stomping on it but that only resulted in pain. He tried throwing it at a tree, a rock, smashing it with a rock, and hitting it with a stick. But it still wouldn't open!

All of a sudden there was a noise from behind a tree. The boy stopped trying to open the can of beans and looked behind him to see a ghost like creature in all black with a white painted mask for a face. _A NO FACE!_ He thought to himself. "Um...hello," he said to the No-Face.

"Uh uh!" was the response.

"I'm Haku, are you a No-Face?" the boy asked.

"Uh uh!" No-Face replied with a nod.

"Great, can you open this for me?" Haku asked, handing the can of Beans to the No-Face.

No-Face took it and examined it. He pulled out a can opener out of nowhere and opened it and handed the can back to Haku.

Haku looked at these glorious beans he had been trying to open for the past hour. "WOW!" he exclaimed. "These look sooooooo good!" Haku picked up a bean and examined it all over and sniffing it. He noticed that No-Face was watching him. "Would you like some?" Haku offered, "You helped me open them, after all."

No-Face stared at Haku and took a couple of steps back, "UH UH UH UH UH!" No-Face exclaimed and then turned around and fled from the area all the way his grunts echoed through the forest.

"Guess not," Haku shrugged. He popped the bean into his mouth and chewed. His eyes became hearts and soft music began to play as the background turned all pink. Haku began to smile widely. "WOW! THESE ARE SOOOO GOOD!" he exclaimed happily. He was a bit too loud and some of the birds flew away from their nests never to return. Haku looked around to find a spoon, and in not finding one, he put the can of beans to his mouth and ate them all up. "I WANT MORE!" he exclaimed. Just as he said this, a loud rumbling noise filled the air. It was loud and disgusting _FART! _Then a foul scent overcame the forest. All the plants and animals writhed and died. Haku looked around him and noticed everything was dead. "What happened?" he asked, "And sniff what is that smell?" he wondered aloud. "It smells...sniff like...HEAVEN!" Suddenly Haku began to float up into the air. This was the first time that he had ever flown in his human form. He began to go higher and higher, flying happily around. Haku realized these magical beans had given him the power to fly and produce a heavenly smell that to others smelled horrifying. All of a sudden he began to fall. "Oh no!" he exclaimed. "The bean power is fading!" Quickly he turned into his dragon form and flew up into the sky and headed back to the Aburaya bathhouse to wait for his Mistress to arise, completely forgetting his task.

**_To be continued…………._**

**_

* * *

_**

No flames or critiquing plz!

Maybe one day I'll write more stories of haku and his beans...I have a million comics I did in 8th grade which i may one day use to make some new stories. There was a 2nd story id written, but i had a terrible virus on my computer and had to wipe my hard drive...so i dont have it anymore. i have this one becuz i had it posted somewhere else...Im trying to ask my cousin if she has the 2nd one on her computer because i may have emailed it to her. I have a 3rd one as well...It's just not done...been working on it for like 2 yrs...still havnt really gotten much in it. I'm so lazy...-- but anyways! Thanks for reading!


End file.
